


Like a virgin

by AngelaChristian



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Asexual!Sherlock, Coming Out, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Virgin!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaChristian/pseuds/AngelaChristian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teaser :<br/>...neither could he stop being fascinated by his greenish blue cat’s eyes nor the grace of his movements...<br/>it was pure aesthetic fascination, nothing more....Oh dear…he couldn’t think straight anymore...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a virgin

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Sherlock Holmes etc. belongs to BBC and Arthur Conan Doyle , I don't make money with this.

Like a virgin...

He wasn’t gay. This was ridiculous. However he could understand why strangers often mistook them for a gay couple. Sharing an apartment at their age looked suspicious. .  
Why would he be gay ? During his time at the army he was surrounded by lots and lots of rather attractive young men, but he never felt attracted to any oft them. So he couldn’t be gay.  
He just liked Sherlock a lot, he had grown on him and he was his only friend at that time, Sherlock needed him, he had to be taken care of by somebody , needed to be kept from getting himself into trouble and had to be saved, if he went too far. All of this was his , John’s, job, his duty as his friend but neither could he stop being fascinated by his greenish blue cat’s eyes nor the grace of his movements. The silky dark brown curls on cream colored skin, those sensual heartshaped lips together with aristocratic cheek bones that were sharp enough to cut …and this low pitched bariton voice which could as well belong to an opera singer…maybe Sherlock wasn’t even aware of his unusal appeal.  
Sometimes he watched him while conducting his experiements, fighting the temptation to touch his shoulders or run his hand through his hair. Sherlock shouldn’t missunderstand his intentions. It was pure aesthetic fascination, nothing more. Sometimes he wanted to kiss his lips, just to see wether they were as soft as they looked and then cares his smooth skin and …for gods sake ! what was he thinking ??? This was Sherlock after all and not one of his dates. He would never want any of this.  
John couldn’t sleep and turned in his bed. It was too hot in the appartment during this summer night. Then he heared approching footsteps , followed by knocking at the door. „When you think of him, then he’ll be there…“  
„Come in!“ he said, switching on the light on his nightstand.  
Sherlock entered the bedroom. He wore nothing but tight black pants, which didn’t leave much room for imagination. The thin fabric fit like a secound skin. John didn’t remember to have seen them before in the laundry box , this wasn’t his usual style, so they must be new. Why would Sherlock suddenly care about underwear ? He prayed that it wouldn’t be a G-string, otherwise he would run away screaming, but maybe Sherlock was too innocent to understand it’s meaning and thought it would be good on a hot day…  
Sherlock gave John, who was starring at him or more precisely at his pants, a puzzeled look. “Is there a reason for staring at my groin ?“, he asked curiously.  
„Oh…ehm..sorry, no. Why are you here ?“  
„I can’t sleep.“, he said, but thought : „Good, John is nervous, my new pants have the right effect on him.“  
„And then you thought it would be a good idea to keep me from sleeping as well ?!“  
„You’re still awake, too, so I can keep you companie.“  
„Sure.“ He pointed at the bed.  
Sherlock sad down on the edge of the bed, his back facing John. „My neck is all stiff , could you give me a massage, please ?“  
John sighed yieldingly. „How could I say no to anything that you asked me to do.“ He sat up on the bed moved closer and kneeled behind Sherlock, so he could touch his neck. He put his hands down on each side of his shoulders and started to knead the tense muscles. His shoulders felt as firm and skinny as they looked, he probably didn’t eat enough, John could almost see the rips and spin under his ivory skin. He felt Sherlock relaxing under his touch and heard him purr like a cat.  
Sherlock felt the heat of John’s body so close to his own naked skin,his breath tickeling his ear while his hands were moving over his neck. If he turned a little, he could kiss his lips, push his tongue deep into his mouth and…Sherlock gasped for air.  
„Are you all right ? Did I hurt you ?“, John asked worriedly.  
„No,… I’m fine.“ He tried to breath easefully. John wasn’t supposed to know how much he enjoyed this in a not-just-friends-way.  
John ran his hands down his spin , then started to massage his lower back as well. He carefully tried to stay exactly above the waistband of his pants and felt Sherlock tense his muscles everytime he got close to the thin fabric. He could see his arse through the almost transparent shine material and now wished that he had chosen a G-string so he could see more. If he would lay down on his belly, he could also massage his rear, but wasn’t sure, if Sherlock would agree to that.  
His hands were so close, so close …but yet he never moved them further down. Why couldn’t he pull his pants down, reach around his waist and touch his…Sherlock moaned with desire…why couldn’t he just do it…  
„Is everything all right ?“ He was surprised at the husky sound of his own voice. This moaning, hell, he had no idea how sexy Sherlock could sound. What could he do to make him moan , again ?  
„Yes, again, I’m fine. Please go on.“ He leaned back towards John and wrapped his arms around his own waist, placing his hands palmes down on his chest. Carefully, John led his hands slide over the skin. He could feel his heart beating fast and the nipples getting hard under his touch. Sherlock’s breath went faster, the moment he rubbed over them, then he moaned in his irresistible way, which sent shivers down John’ spin.  
“Sherlock, please don’t do that again. It makes me…somehow …nervous.”  
“Nervous ? why ? in what way ?” John couldn’t see the smirk in his face. He knew exactly what he was doing.  
“In the “I like to fuck you way”…” , he thought , but said “Never mind.” The hard nipples still pushed against his palms and let no doubt about Sherlock’s condition or intentions. He was waiting for his next move. But wasn’t this what he, John, secretly wanted ? Did Sherlock , with his incredible observation and deduction skills , notice it long before even he became aware of it ? But could he do that with a man ? He had to make a decision.  
Why did he hesitate ? Would he just get out of the bed and leave him alone ? Ignore what he did and pretend that nothing happened ? Sherlock couldn’t let that happen. He reached out for John’s hand, lifted it to his mouth and started to suck on his index finger.  
This time it was John, who gasped for air. Where did he learn to do such things with his tongue ? As an answer, John started to kiss and suck Sherlock’s neck, while his hand reached for the waistband of his pants. He pulled them down and wrapped his hand around his hard cock.  
“That’s what you want ?”, he breathed into his ear, while he started to rub him. Sherlock could feel John’s hard cock pushing against his lower back. He was right about him.  
“I want to suck you , after that you may fuck me.”, Sherlock stated in a matter of fact voice.  
“Oh, the Queen had spoken..” John thought amused.  
Sherlock turned around and pushed John backwards onto the mattress, pulled his striped boxer shorts down and showed him, what his skilled tongue could do. Now it was John’s turn to moan whenever his lips sucked hard on him or his tongue skillfully licked and teased him.  
Then Sherlock lied on top of him. “Take me, John…” he panted.  
“There is lub in the drawer of the nightstand. “ Sherlock reached over and got the bottle out of the drawer, then he handed it to John.  
“Have you ever done this before, Sherlock, because I definitely haven’t ? “He could only speculate about his level of experience, but as a Doctor, he knew how to touch patients during examinations in that area, but anal sex was new to him as well. Why would he want do that with a woman ? He never thought about it, it was never among his preferences, but with Sherlock, it was the only way.. He made him feel like a virgin, but not shine and new, rather clumsy and queer. Carefully , he spread lub on Sherlock and pushed a finger into him, then a second one. Maybe he was more experienced than he thought. When he thought, he was ready, he slowly pushed into him.  
Sherlock gasped. John’s big cock filled him completely. This was better, than he had imagined. It would be even better, if John could spank him with the riding crop. “Hit me !” he panted.  
“But I can’t do this , it’ll hurt you !”  
“You asked me, if I had done this before ? Yes, I did, but that man knew how to fuck. I didn’t have to ask for anything. He just threw me on the bed and fucked me hard. He didn’t let go until he had enough. “  
“This sounds pretty bad. I don’t do such awful things.” Telling him that he was inadequate went too far, how could that arrogant bastard dare to say that, he was such an…! Angrily he thrust harder.  
Sherlock moaned with delight. He knew how to motivate John, who was panting, now.  
“Oh…Sherlock…I’m almost there…” Suddenly he felt a finger being pushed into his arse. How could Sherlock dare…but this was what took him over the edge. He felt Sherlock tense under him, then relax and sink back. Out of breath, both lied in silence next to each other.  
John turned his head and looked at Sherlock, who’s eyes were closed. He never thought that this would ever happen, but it did. But for god’s sake, he wasn’t gay. What should he tell his date from last weekend ? Sorry for not calling back, but I’m gay now ??? It took me over forty years until I finally noticed ??? Oh dear…he couldn’t think straight anymore. And what about Sherlock ?  
“I didn’t know that you feel that way about me.”, John started.  
“I didn’t know that I could feel that way about anybody.”  
“You mean, you were never attracted to anybody ?”  
“Maybe I was, but never really noticed.”  
“Better late than never.”  
“John, could we do this again from time to time ?”  
John smiled. “Sure.” 

The End


End file.
